


Faeries Cannot Lie

by Holistic_Warbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen, Kurt goes through way too much, Please don’t kill me, Sebastian Smythe is a little shit, The Seelie Queen is a bitch, blaine cannot do feelings, faerie!kurt, furt is the best bromance, im so sorry, shadowhunter!blaine, werewolf!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holistic_Warbler/pseuds/Holistic_Warbler
Summary: “Combat training?” he asked, looking the faerie up and down. “But you’re...you’re so...you.”Kurt gave him a bitch glare. “I’m still heavily against violence of any kind, but I now have Karofsky jumping me to worry about. I’d like to know how to defend myself.”“Why me though?” asked Blaine. Surely he could ask his dad or his brother.“My dad’s too sick to be too physical, and Finn said no.”Blaine did a double take. “Why would Finn say no?”“He didn’t want to corrupt my innocence.” Blaine started snickering which made Kurt start up too. “He means well, he really does.”In which Blaine isn’t good at life, Kurt suffers way too much, and Finn is an awesome brother.Aka the Shadowhunters crossover no one asked for





	Faeries Cannot Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolisticFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticFangirl/gifts).



> This takes place at the end of mortal instruments, and it goes au from there.
> 
> Some of this stuff probably doesn’t make sense in the Shadowhunter world lmao just go with it.
> 
> Warnings for graphic descriptions of violence and non-con kissing.
> 
> Also warning Blaine is kind of an asshole for a while (very much an asshole).
> 
> Be nice and respectful in the comments, but don’t be afraid to give constructive feedback, or to correct a spelling/grammar mistake I probably missed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Surprisingly, the Seelie Queen hated all things beautiful.

 

Do not be mistaken. She loved things perfect. She wanted everything to have order. She wanted everything to make sense. She wanted to be able to control all. And she wasn’t able to control all when there was something more beautiful than she.

 

From the moment he was born, the Seelie Queen knew her nephew was supposed to usurp her one day. He was stunning with his porcelain skin and his pearl eyes. His chestnut hair, as he grew older, grew fuller and thicker. Not only was gorgeous, he was intelligent, brave, and kind. All faeries loved him. She needed to get rid of him.

 

Of course, little Kurt loved her. He was too innocent to know anything other than love. She brought him into her room one day, telling him she wanted to play.

 

Eight-year-old Kurt’s hair was beautifully coiffed. He bounced up and down on the Seelie Queen’s perfectly made bed with joy. The Seelie Queen’s lip curled in disgust. Nevertheless, she put on a bright smile.

 

“Kurt, do you want a drink?” she asked, sugar sweet. Kurt nodded, closely observing his nails. She poured him a glass of her finest sugary drink, knowing the sugar would mask the poison already planted inside the cup. Kurt put the cup against his lips just as there was a knock on the door. Kurt jumped in surprise and dropped the cup, which shattered on the ground.

 

The Seelie Queen cursed internally. “Excuse me, sweetheart. I’ll pour you another glass in a moment.”

 

There was a Shadowhunter at the door. She was tall with short blond hair, slightly manly in her manner. She introduced herself as Sue Sylvester, a member of the Clave.

 

“I was sent to speak to you about the Circle. As you may very well know—“ Sue cut off mid sentence. “Is that poison I smell?”

 

“Poison?” inquired a curious Kurt. Sue pushed past the Seelie Queen. She seemed to gather what was going on by the state of the room.

 

“Who,” she said, pointing. “is this child?”

 

Kurt’s eyes were wide with confusion. Sue picked him up and held him semi-protectively. Kurt didn’t seem to be able to move.

 

“That is my nephew.”

 

“Do you make a habit of murdering your nephews? What kind of sick being are you?”

 

“Put down the child.”

 

“No,” snapped Sue. “I’m not leaving this boy in your hands. I refuse to let an innocent die like this.”

 

“I swear to you, if you reveal this to anybody, my army will destroy the Clave. You know we can.”

 

Sue paused, as if to think. “Are you threatened by this boy? Because he’s so beautiful?” She began to laugh. “Here’s my compromise. I bring this boy with me. That way, he won’t be a threat to you. And he’ll be alive.”

 

And thus the Seelie Queen chose to forgot about her beautiful little nephew for life.

 

—

 

Kurt Hummel was lucky. He knew he was lucky. He was the only faerie that wasn’t banished after the war with Valentine’s son, Jonathan. He was almost assassinated by the Seelie Queen when he was a child. He was going to a normal school that mixed Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He was part of a group of Downworlders who met and sang music with their teacher Mr. Shuester.

 

Kurt didn’t feel lucky. He just felt alone.

 

Of course, he had Burt, his father (Shadowhunter), Carole, his stepmother (werewolf), and Finn, his stepbrother (werewolf).

 

Finn was wildly protective of him at school. He growled at anyone who came near Kurt. The only vampires he would let Kurt speak to were the ones in glee club. The only person he wasn’t able to protect Kurt from was a Neanderthal of a Shadowhunter, David Karofsky. Being both gay and a faerie seemed to make Karofsky despise him.

 

Glee club was his safe place. It was the one place where nobody cared that he was a faerie.

 

Until the Shadowhunter joined.

 

His name was Blaine Anderson. He was new to the school, since he’d moved away from his old one. The club had a policy of allowing anyone to join, so that included him. Finn was not happy.

 

“Are you kidding me, Mr. Shue?!” He shouted, gesturing towards Blaine. “There’s no way he’s going to accept us!”

 

“Guys, if you exclude Shadowhunters the way they exclude you, that doesn’t make you any better than them.”

 

“I accept Downworlders,” commented Blaine. “Most of them, anyway.”

 

“Most of them?” repeated Puck (werewolf), standing up. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“It means exactly what it sounds like,” said Blaine, staring directly at Kurt. “I think that, instead of focusing on me, you should focus on that.”

 

Finn stood up and stormed towards Blaine. “That’s my little brother you dick!” he yelled, swinging his fist towards Blaine’s face.

 

Blaine ducked just as Mr. Shue grabbed Finn’s fist. “Finn! I appreciate you standing up for Kurt, but we don’t fight with violence. Ever. Please, sit down.”

 

Finn stormed back to his seat, sitting down next to Kurt.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t hit him,” whispered Kurt. “You’re not a violent person.”

 

“I’m a werewolf. We protect what we love. He deserved it.”

 

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine from across the room. Blaine’s glare softened, and he faced back towards the front. Mr. Shue was starting the lesson.

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

—

 

Finn Hudson valued family above all else.

 

Even though he’d didn’t remember him, he loved his dad, the man who inspired him, who was so brave, and who fought the Circle to keep his pack safe.

 

He loved his mother, Carole, the strong woman who pushed through all the challenges she was faced with, and who raised a child at the same time.

 

He loved Burt, the man who didn’t have an ounce of prejudice in him, who raised a faerie boy as his own child, and who welcome Finn and his mother openly.

 

He loved Kurt, his little brother (who was actually four months older than him, but he was also shorter), who faced more struggle every day than Finn could possibly imagine, and who never gave up on the moral principles that he based his life on. Kurt never stopped being kind, to everyone, which made him the strongest person Finn knew.

 

And now Blaine fucking Anderson was coming in and treating Kurt like a piece of shit. Finn, for one, wasn’t going to stand for it.

 

Finn saw the Shadowhunter standing next to his locker later that day. He walked up to it and slammed it shut.

 

“What the hell?” asked Blaine, incredulous.

 

“Look, Anderson, you and I are never going to like each other, okay?” Finn started.

 

“I’d rather boil my balls off than be friends with you.”

 

“Well, congratulations,” responded Finn. Unable to think of a witty comeback, he continued. “All I ask is that you leave my little brother alone. He did nothing to you.”

 

Blaine’s frown deepened. “The Clave banned all faeries for a reason. We can’t trust them. I can’t imagine why they decided your’s was an exception, but I can imagine that it’s only a matter of time before I’m proven right.”

 

Finn could feel his blood boiling. “Kurt’s not like that.”

 

“All faeries are like that.”

 

“You sound like the Circle,” snapped Finn. “Kurt is the kindest person I’ve ever met. For you to look past that because of his species is just awful.”

 

Blaine stepped closer, lowing his voice. “Look, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble like this, but your little fae is lying to you.”

 

“Faeries can’t lie.”

 

“Don’t be naive. They twist the truth around and turn everything they say into bullshit. I don’t buy it, not anymore. Every faerie is evil.”

 

The only thing keeping him from decking this guy on the spot was the knowledge that Kurt would hate it if he did. “You know, when I was a kid, other wolves used to tell me about how Shadowhunters were cruel monsters that wanted to cut me up and burn my remains. And then I met Burt, Kurt’s dad—“

 

“Not his dad.”

 

“Burt is Kurt’s dad in every way that matters. When I met Kurt, I thought, you know, maybe they were wrong. Maybe being a Shadowhunter doesn’t make you bad.” Finn started to walk away. “But meeting you makes me realize that he’s just a wild, wild exception.”

 

Finn stormed off.

 

—

 

Blaine Anderson didn’t consider himself a bad person. He really didn’t.

 

Sure, he catches the flash of hurt in Kurt’s eyes every time he points out that Kurt shouldn’t be there. And it bothers him, it really does, but he knows better. After the war, he knows more than they ever could.

 

Maybe it was Kurt’s beauty that was throwing him off. It’s hard not to be fooled by someone who looks so pure and genuine. It was those damn blue eyes. They could thaw even the iciest heart.

 

But Blaine knew better. Those eyes hid the truth.

 

He didn’t always know. His mother’s best friend was a fae. She trusted her with everything. That was until the war, when the faerie leaked her hideout, and she and Blaine’s father were killed. He learned, from them on, never to trust a faerie, no matter how beautiful they look.

 

Still, what Finn said had haunted him. And Kurt really was beautiful. It wasn’t just his looks, it was a glowing aura of kindness around him. It tried to draw Blaine in.

 

Blaine wouldn’t let himself be drawn in. It hurt too much.

 

When Kurt came up to talk to him after glee practice, “shocked” did not even begin to express the emotion he was feeling.

 

“Have I done something?” asked Kurt.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you seem to really, really hate me, so I was wondering if there was a reason for that.”

 

Blaine abruptly spun around. “Do I have a reason? Look at you!”

 

A stab of hurt quickly went through Kurt’s features. “Is it my fashion sense? The fact that I’m gay?”

 

“God, stop being so dense!” Blaine shouted. “It’s because we can’t trust you, and no one else seems to see that!”

 

Tears started to form in Kurt’s eyes, but Blaine ignored them as he went on.

 

“You don’t belong here. Mixing faeries in with everyone else is just irresponsible.”

 

“The Clave has their reasons for keeping me here,” whispered Kurt, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

 

“Can’t imagine they’re very good ones,” spat Blaine. Something heavy gripped his heart when he saw those tears, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

 

“You don’t think I’m used to this?” Tears were now freely flowing down Kurt’s cheeks. “You don’t think I’m always treated like this? Glee club was my safe place, and now you’ve ruined it. It was the only place no one made fun of me for being gay or for being part of the fair folk.”

 

Blaine kept his face straight. “I guess you’re a fairy in every sense of the word then.”

 

Kurt had stormed out before he even finished the sentence. Oh god, he felt like shit. He felt like total and complete shit. He’d never hurt somebody that badly in his life.

 

It was a faerie, he thought. It was a faerie, it was a faerie, it was a faerie.

 

None of it made him feel any better.

 

—

 

Once Kurt got home, he tried to sneak up to his room without anyone seeing his face. He didn’t want his family to worry about him, and he certainly didn’t want Finn to kill anyone. He quietly ran up the stairs, entered his room, then broke down in sobs.

 

Maybe Blaine had a point. Maybe Kurt was destined to become evil. Maybe one day he’d be corrupted by his ability to manipulate. Maybe it wasn’t safe for him to be among Shadowhunters and other Downworlders. Maybe being in glee club was selfish.

 

Finn opened the door and walked inside. “Hey dude, can I copy your math, I—woah, Kurt are you okay?”

 

Kurt rolled over, covering his face. “God, Finn, have you ever heard of knocking?!”

 

Kurt heard Finn crawl up next to him. “Kurt? Please, talk to me.”

 

Kurt tried to keep his tears silent.

 

“What the hell did Anderson say?” snapped Finn. “I swear to god, I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“Please stop trying to kill Blaine,” laughed Kurt.

 

Finn pulled Kurt up. “C’mon, you need a hug.”

 

Kurt buried his face in Finn’s chest and did what he asked. Finn wrapped his enormous arms around Kurt and rubbed his back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Life fucking sucks.”

 

“Words of wisdom,” replied Finn. Kurt shook with laughter.

 

“Turns out Blaine is also homophobic.”

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“He told me I was a ‘fairy in every sense of the word’.”

 

Finn pulled him in closer. “Blaine’s an asshole, okay? I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Please don’t—“

 

“I’m going to recruit my fellow werewolves. We’re going to wake him up. You can’t stop us.”

 

—

 

Finn was more furious than he’d ever been in his life. Nobody messes with his family like this. Nobody makes sweet, innocent Kurt cry and gets away with it. Nobody was allowed to hurt anybody Finn loved.

 

He, Puck, and Sam (werewolf) cornered Blaine into a classroom and started yelling at him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” screamed Puck. “Just because Kurt likes to bang other dudes doesn’t mean you can be an ass to him!”

 

“I’m pretty sure Kurt’s a virgin,” muttered Sam. “And wants to continue being a virgin for the time being.”

 

“Of course he does, look at one of his options!” Puck gestured to Blaine.

 

Blaine had the decency to look ashamed. “I know I took it too far with the homophobia. For that, I’m sorry. But I still don’t like faeries.”

 

“Well, look at the mundanes,” said Sam. “They have that, that big problem with their immigrants. Americans don’t want foreigners in their country because they’re afraid of crime, but Americans are just as likely to be criminals.”

 

“That’s different. This is a whole species. It’s in their blood.”

 

“Like it’s in your blood to be a dick?!” yelled Finn. “Guess what! You don’t know him! He’s my little brother, I live with him, and he is the kindest, most thoughtful, most genuine person I’ve ever met in my life. And I don’t even know what that last word meant, but I know it’s a synonym to kind, so I know it must be true. And I’m letting you off easy this time, but if you ever hurt my little brother again, I will have my very good vampire friend, Santana, give you what she calls her ‘Lima Heights Hospitality’!”

 

Blaine was silent. Puck poked him in the shoulder. “Bro, did you just die?”

 

“What? No, yeah, I’m just...I’m such a jerk.”

 

Finn couldn’t help but bitterly laugh. “Yeah. You really are.”

 

Blaine shook his head. “I’m...I’m sorry, I have to go.”

 

Blaine pushed past the three of them and ran out of the room.

 

Blaine was an idiot. He was such an idiot. He had no right to judge someone so harshly when he never even met him. Who had he become? Being a faerie shouldn’t matter to him. Kurt could’ve insulted him back, could’ve hurt him the way Blaine did, but he didn’t. He just left. And Blaine was homophobic.

 

He had to make this right. He had to go back to being kind.

 

“Kurt!” he shouted, catching the faerie in the empty choir room. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Kurt looked up, his eyes ablaze. “Can you save the torture and homophobia for after glee? I just want to sing and dance for this next period.”

 

“No, no Kurt, please, I’m so sorry. I’m not homophobic, I swear. And I’m really, really sorry.”

 

“Well,” responded Kurt. “It’s a good thing that, unlike me, you have the liberty of being able to lie.” He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

 

“Wait!” shouted Blaine, grabbing Kurt’s sleeve. “I just want to—“

 

“Don’t touch me!” screamed Kurt, yanking his arm away from Blaine. “Do you even know what you’ve done to self esteem? Do you know that I can’t help but wonder if I’m actually evil or not because I’m a faerie? Even my brother thinks I’m some helpless little boy who he needs to cradle because I can’t stop crying. Even the Clave decided I was too helpless to abandon because they can’t get that eight year old boy who they had to save from the big bad Seelie Queen out of their minds. And even she only wanted to get rid of her sweet little nephew because I was too pretty. Can you think of something more pathetic? Because I sure can’t.”

 

“Kurt, I’m,” Blaine choked on his words. “I’m sorry, really, I’m so, so sorry, I had no idea—“

 

“It’s pathetic,” repeated Kurt, softly. “I’m pathetic.”

 

“No,” whispered Blaine. “No you’re not. You’re kind, you’re compassionate—“

 

“I’m pathetic, I’m pathetic, I’m pathetic...” Kurt fell into a mantra, and Blaine realize he was having a panic attack. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, trying to get him to breathe.

 

When Kurt eventually did calm down, he pushed Blaine’s hands off of his shoulders. “You’ve made your choice already. Just don’t speak to me.”

 

For the second day in a row, Blaine watched Kurt storm out of the choir room. Only, this time, Blaine gave into his overwhelming desire to cry.

 

—

 

Kurt wasn’t too depressed anymore after the weekend passed, since he figured Blaine was probably not going to bother him anymore. Hopefully he could just ignore the Shadowhunter, and glee could become a safe place again.

 

While he was thinking this, he was jolted to reality by the slam against the cold, hard lockers. He was shoved again, this time onto the ground. He looked up to see David Karofsky smirking down at him.

 

“How’s the floor taste, fag?” Karofsky smirked and walked away. Kurt brushed it off and headed to glee.

 

After glee ended, he walked passed the locker room. Figuring that Finn was probably inside, he went in to meet up, wanting to ask about the arrangement of driving home.

 

Instead of Finn being there, he found Karofsky. And no one else.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here?” snapped Karofsky. “Are you perving on me?”

 

“No,” replied Kurt, his smile tight. “I was just leaving.”

 

Before he actually left, he changed his mind and turned around. “Why do you even hate me so much? Why does the fact that I like other guys boggle you so much?”

 

“It’s fucking unnatural! I have no clue what you’re going to do!”

 

“Yeah, like I’d ever even consider dating you.”

 

For some reason, this seemed to set Karofsky off. “You think you can insult me? Look at you. You’re not even a real boy.”

 

“In all honestly, the features that define me as a boy are probably more prominent on me than they are on you.”

 

Karofsky grabbed Kurt’s suspenders and used them to roughly pin Kurt against the gym lockers. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of punch to end all punches.

 

Instead Karofsky kissed him, roughly slamming their lips together. Kurt tried to push him away, but Karofsky held him down, gripping his chest. Kurt screamed, but the sound was muffled by Karofsky mouth against his.

 

Oh god. Oh god, Karofsky’s mouth. That was so disgusting. He felt so disgusting.

 

Suddenly, Karofsky was yanked off of of him. Kurt opened his eyes in time to see Blaine throwing Karofsky onto the ground.

 

Oh god, he looked so angry. He looked like a tiny berserker.

 

“You know what?” growled Blaine. “I’ll admit, I haven’t been entirely a saint for the past few days. But I have a very, very low tolerance for rapists. And that was not consensual.”

 

Blaine grabbed a fistful of Karofsky’s hair and slammed the bully’s face against his knee. Blood spurted out of Karofsky’s nose.

 

“Blaine!” shouted Kurt, grabbing the back of Blaine’s shirt to stop him. Blaine took a deep breath, glaring down at Karofsky.

 

“He deserves it,” hissed Blaine, but his body language softened. He turned to Kurt. “Are you okay?”

 

Kurt couldn’t answer. He looked down a Karofsky, who was getting up to run out of the locker room, cupping his nose.

 

Blaine grabbed his hand. “I’m going to drive you home. I’ll explain to your dad when we get there.”

 

Kurt nodded limply. He let Blaine pull him into a car.

 

“I have no excuse, you know,” said Blaine, halfway through the drive. “My parents were betrayed by a faerie during the war. I guess I’m just...grieving. But you’re not like that. I see that now, and I’m sorry.”

 

Kurt stared out of the window, watching the world zoom past. “I know you’re sorry. I just don’t know if I can forgive you.”

 

Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

 

Kurt turned to face him. “What?”

 

“I’m gay, and I know that just imakes my homophobia worse, but I just needed to tell you that. I’m gay.” Blaine smiled buttery. “I’ve never actually told anyone. My parents spoke badly of...that kind of stuff. I’ve sort of always hated myself for it. That fairy comment, that was really just a projection of myself onto you. And I’m sorry.”

 

He’s scared, thought Kurt. And I’m not ready to forgive him, but maybe I can help him.

 

“Allies,” he stated.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to be your friend. At least, not yet. But I want to be on your side. So, allies.”

 

Blaine nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Yeah, allies. I can work with that.”

 

Kurt was silent for the rest of the ride.

 

—

 

Shadowhunters, Finn decided, were the worst thing the Angels had ever created.

 

He came to this conclusion while sitting in Mr. Figgins’s (Shadowhunter) office with Burt, Blaine, and Kurt.

 

Burt slammed his fist on the desk. “My son was almost raped! Are you telling me you don’t believe him?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hummel, but we cannot expel one of our most promising Shadowhunters for something a faerie reported with no proof!”

 

“No proof?” asked Blaine, his tone dangerous. “I literally reported witness! Does that not matter because of Kurt’s species?!”

 

“Mr. Anderson, I’d like you to please calm down. I’d also like to remind you that you’re on the verge of an expulsion yourself, what with the damage you did to David’s face.”

 

Finn, Burt, and Kurt had to hold Blaine back before he could deck Figgins.

 

“Listen,” said Figgins. “I’m truly sorry if you went through anything rough, Kurt. But, in reality, it’s highly unlikely that he’ll try anything again, not now that he’s been caught! I cannot suspend a Shadowhunter out of fear of what he might do to a faerie.”

 

“Bullshit!” shouted Finn.

 

“Watch your language, Mr.—“

 

“No, I’m not gonna do that! This is fucking bullshit, this whole thing! I’ll watch my language once you start making sense!”

 

“Mr. Hudson, did you maybe consider that Kurt’s attire maybe encourages students such as Karofsky to attack in such a way?”

 

Finn took a moment to process exactly what it was Figgins was saying to him.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Blaine seemed to catch on slightly earlier. “Are you blaming Kurt? Are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“The fact is that the youngsters are already attracted to Kurt because of his uncanny beauty! If he wishes to keep away unwanted advances, he may want to consider wearing clothes that are less...noticeable.”

 

Before Blaine, Burt, or Finn could say anything, Kurt spoke up.

 

“I didn’t ask to be pretty, okay? And I work hard on these clothes. I like these clothes. They express who I truly am. I’m not going to stop wearing them because you can’t teach a couple students one of the most basic levels of common courtesy.”

 

Kurt turned and walked out of the office. Finn turned back to Figgins’s desk, picked up a pencil, and dropped it on the table. “What he said,” he told Figgins with as much sass as he could conjure up.

 

He followed Kurt’s example with Blaine and Burt doing the same.

 

—

 

Blaine hadn’t realized just how prejudiced he had been until he saw Figgins acting the same way. He wanted to make it up to Kurt, in whatever way Kurt asked of him.

 

He just didn’t exactly expect the thing Kurt did ask of him.

 

“Combat training?” he asked, looking the faerie up and down. “But you’re...you’re so...you.”

 

Kurt gave him a bitch glare. “I’m still heavily against violence of any kind, but I now have Karofsky jumping me to worry about. I’d like to know how to defend myself.”

 

“Why me though?” asked Blaine. Surely he could ask his dad or his brother.

 

“My dad’s too sick to be too physical, and Finn said no.”

 

Blaine did a double take. “Why would Finn say no?”

 

“He didn’t want to corrupt my innocence.” Blaine started snickering which made Kurt start up too. “He means well, he really does.”

 

Kurt’s laugh was so adorable and infectious. His whole face was glowing. Blaine realized he’d never actually seen Kurt smile before.

 

“Does after school work?” asked Blaine. “You can come over to my house. I have a training room in there.”

 

Kurt nodded. “That’d be nice.”

 

Kurt was surprisingly good at fighting.

 

Sure, he still needed to work on his offensive side, but he blocked most of Blaine’s shots at him well. Kurt wanted to use a dagger and a shield, while Blaine had been using a bow and arrow all of his life.

 

At some point, Blaine shot at Kurt with a difficult angle. Kurt blocked it, but he managed to fall over in the process.

 

“Can we take a break?” asked Kurt, sweating. “If I sweat for two long without proper skin treatment I’ll develop acne.”

 

“You say that like it doesn’t happen to every teenager,” replied Blaine, offering him a hand.

 

Kurt took it, and Blaine pulled him up. “I’m aware that it happens to every teenager. That’s why I take precautions.”

 

Blaine laughed. “Here, you don’t want to get your hair covered in sweat,” he said, moving a lock of Kurt’s chestnut hair out of his face.

 

Oh wow...that’s really soft.

 

He saw Kurt’s face go red and realized he was still holding the lock of hair. He gulped, feeling the heat rising to his face, and let go of it. “How much product do you put in that hair?” he said, trying to cover up his own awkwardness.

 

Kurt gave him a weird smile. “Less than you put in yours,” he sassed, taking a swing from his water bottle and walking away.

 

Somehow, covered in sweat and wearing cheap workout clothes, Kurt looked more beautiful than ever. Sure, Kurt looked pretty all the time, but everything Blaine learned about him made him look more beautiful than before. He was brilliant, lovely, innocent, kind, all around wonderful. Blaine had a feeling that, even if Kurt looked like the physical representation of a pigeon being choked by a lion, he would seem just as beautiful.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh no.

 

Was Blaine? Did Blaine have a...a...

 

Oh god he couldn’t even say it. Oh god, he was going to throw up.

 

“Are you okay?” asked a high voice. Blaine looked up. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

 

“What? Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” said Blaine, weakly.

 

He was not. He was most definitely not fine.

 

Kurt smiled at him, wiping his brow with a towel. Blaine couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized.

 

Oh god. Blaine Anderson had a crush on Kurt Hummel.

 

—

 

Over time, Kurt realized that Blaine was actually really sweet when he wasn’t blinded by prejudice as a result of his grief for his deceased parents. He was actually very...touchy feely.

 

It wasn’t anything drastically huge. He would link their arms in the hallway, he would drape his arms over Kurt’s shoulders when they sat next to each other, he would hug Kurt from behind to greet him, and sometimes he would even lean his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

It didn’t really bother Kurt. Actually, he expected it to bother him a lot more than it did. He’d always been stingy about being touched. It took him six months to warm up to Finn. It only took him a week to warm up to Blaine.

 

Touching was nice from Blaine. Kurt didn’t know what to make of that.

 

As their combat sessions went on, Kurt felt their friendship become stronger. Blaine really pushed him to be better, but also made sure that he never got hurt.

 

One day, while they were fighting, Kurt realized how attractive Blaine was. His skin looked so soft and smooth, and the way he glued his hair to his head was, in all honesty, adorable. And, god, those eyes. They were a warm honey-brown that made Kurt want to melt into them.

 

He was too focused on his sudden attraction that he didn’t notice Blaine sticking out his leg, tripping him. Blaine laughed above him, offering a hand to help Kurt up. Grinning, Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ground.

 

Well, he meant to pull Blaine onto the ground. He actually ended up pulling Blaine right on top of him.

 

Kurt’s face burned red. He was unable to move. Blaine stared down at him, his mouth agape, until he managed to push himself off.

 

“I-I’m sorry about that,” breathed Kurt.

 

“It’s okay,” said Blaine. “It happens.” They both tried to move on with the training.

 

Kurt couldn’t get it out of his mind. Why did he feel so...hot? He looked back at Blaine, who had the cutest little smirk on his face.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh dear god.

 

Did Kurt have a crush?

 

No way. Kurt couldn’t have a crush.

 

He kept watching Blaine, who was quickly reapplying his hair gel, smiling at him like sunshine.

 

Oh shit. Kurt Hummel had a crush on Blaine Anderson.

 

—

 

Finn was facing the biggest older brother problem that there was. His brother had a crush.

 

Obviously, Kurt hadn’t told him this, but come on. Finn considered his IQ pretty low, and even he only needed one glance at the two of them to understand the slow burn pining that was occurring. He needed to consult his best men.

 

“If my little brother or sister had a crush on someone, I would probably kill them,” said Sam, helpfully.

 

“Okay...that might be a bit extreme,” commented Artie (warlock).

 

“I think you should let them hook up if they want to hook up,” said Puck. “They’re both hot! If I were gay, I’d totally get in on a threesome there.”

 

“Okay...wow, yeah, I really don’t want to hear about my brother’s sex life.” Finn gagged internally.

 

“I agree with Puck,” said Mike (vampire). “I mean, I know you don’t like Blaine, but Kurt isn’t going to ask for your approval. He’s his own person.”

 

Artie interrupted everyone. “Okay, if no one’s going to say it, I will. Finn, Blaine was bullying Kurt two weeks ago. I personally don’t see how somebody could turn their opinion around so easily, and I’m scared that all Blaine’s going to do is break Kurt’s heart.”

 

Finn’s eyes grew like saucers. He hadn’t anticipated that.

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” added Sam. “We gave Blaine one talk, and it was like he did a complete 180. I don’t trust that guy. Especially not with Kurt.”

 

“Maybe just get them to make a sex tape or something. That way they can be hot without being together.”

 

“Not everything is about sex, Puck,” said Mike, exasperated.

 

“I beg to differ. Kurt and Blaine only exist because of love making, so I personally think they should celebrate that.”

 

The rest of the guys ignored Puck. “Look, Finn, I don’t disagree that Blaine might have some ulterior motives. But I also don’t think that’s up to you to determine. I think Kurt’s perfectly aware of the dangers, so the only thing you can really do is be a shoulder to cry on in case the worst does happen.”

 

“Preach,” commented Artie, holding his hand up.

 

“Just get me that sex tape,” said Puck, looking Finn straight in the eye. “I don’t care what else you do.”

 

Finn gagged externally this time.

 

—

 

Blaine saw Kurt glow brighter with joy every day. It seemed like, every time they hung out, Kurt left radiating happiness. Part of him felt really proud that he was the one who put that smile on Kurt’s face.

 

Blaine stopped thinking about what life was like for Kurt, as a faerie, entirely. The boy wasn’t just a faerie to him anymore, he was Kurt Hummel, a well rounded, wonderful person that Blaine was slowing falling—had a crush on.

 

That was until they heard a knock the door one day during training. Blaine opened it to find a dark haired teenage faerie with a painful smirk on his face.

 

“I’m looking for Kurt?” the meerkat said. “I was told I could find him here.”

 

“Sebastian Smythe?” said a voice behind him. Blaine turned to see Kurt, who looked shocked beyond belief.

 

“Kurt Hummel,” replied Sebastian, smug. “Isn’t that the last name you’re using now?” Sebastian, walked right up close to Kurt, invading his personal space.

 

“That is my last name.”

 

Sebastian chuckled. “Darling, you can pretend all you want, but you’ll never belong in their world.”

 

Blaine felt a flare of jealousy. “Excuse me, who do you think you are?”

 

Sebastian seemed as if he’d forgotten Blaine was there. “Excuse me, I’ve lost my manners. I’m Sebastian Smythe, Kurt’s betrothed.”

 

The flare of jealousy turned into a flame. Sebastian stroked the side of Kurt’s face. “Beautiful, isn’t he?”

 

“What do you want, Sebastian?” snapped Kurt, pushing his hand away.

 

“Officially, I’m here to deliver a message from the queen. But I’m truly here on a much more personal business.”

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt. It was much gentler than how Karofsky kissed Kurt. Sebastian actually held Kurt as if he were something fragile. Still, it hurt Blaine just as much, and he shoved Sebastian off.

 

“He doesn’t want you,” he growled. Kurt looked at him in surprise.

 

“Let him speak for himself,” whispered Sebastian, dangerously.

 

“Actually, I think Blaine captured it pretty well,” said Kurt. “And I think you should leave.”

 

Sebastian smiled bitterly. “I will have you, Kurt. Don’t forget that.” And with that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

 

And that’s when things started to go wrong.

 

—

 

Kurt bent over the toilet for the fourth time that morning, vomiting up food he didn’t even realize he had in his stomach. Finn rubbed his back, whispering words of comfort.

 

He felt so hot. His face was burning, his stomach was groaning, his head screamed at him, his entire body ached. He slumped against Finn weakly, mentally yelling at himself to stand up. He just couldn’t find the strength.

 

He was vaguely aware of Finn lifting him up and bringing him over to his bed. The sleep hit as soon as his head fell onto the pillow.

 

He woke up to a cold cloth being pressed against his forehead. He blearily opened his eyes to stare into honey-brown ones.

 

“Blaine,” whispered Kurt. “Where’s Finn?”

 

“Good to see you, too,” responded Blaine. “He has football practice.”

 

“So now I need to be babysat?” asked Kurt, trying to push himself up. Blaine gently pushed him back down.

 

“You need someone to look after you so you don’t die,” said Blaine, brushing Kurt’s hair out of his face. “Wow. You’re so sweaty.”

 

“You’re so kind to me.” Kurt tried to push himself up again, but Blaine pushed him down again, this time keeping his hand on Kurt’s chest. He trailed his hand up to hold the back of Kurt’s neck and leaned in closer.

 

“No,” whispered Kurt, placing his hand against Blaine’s chest. “I don’t want to get you sick.”

 

“I don’t care,” whispered Blaine. Kurt dropped his hand, and Blaine leaned closer, pressing his lips softly against Kurt’s.

 

Kurt’s mind fuzzed as he kissed back. Blaine was so much better than Karofsky and Sebastian. Blaine found a way to both be gentle and passionate at the same time.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s back pulling him in closer. Blaine sighed contently, and Kurt was brought back to reality. He quickly broke the kiss, backing away into his pillow.

 

“Kurt?” asked Blaine, worry evident in his tone. “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it was okay, better than okay, but—“ Kurt’s breathing quickened. “—what is this to you, is this one of those friends with benefits things, cause I don’t do the sex thing without the relationship, I actually don’t want to do the sex thing right now at all, which could be a deal breaker if you did want to date, which you probably don’t, I’m probably just jumping to conclusions—“

 

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. Kurt instantly kissed him back as Blaine gently cupped his face. When Blaine moved back, he had a huge grin on his face.

 

“Kurt Hummel,” he said. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Kurt’s smile grew. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes I will.”

 

—

 

Finn walked into the doctors office with his brother and Burt, still mildly pissed that it took them forty-five fucking minutes to not only check out Kurt but to let Finn sit in on the appointment as well. The doctor kept giving them this look, and it made Finn feel wildly uncomfortable.

 

Once the doctor was done with his examinations, he addressed Burt. “I’m not sure how to tell you this, sir, but your faerie isn’t sick.”

 

Burt gave the doctor a skeptical look. Kurt lifted his head, confusion written all over his face. Finn just sat there, kind of stunned.

 

“What’s going on then?” asked Burt, worry evident in his eyes.

 

“Your son’s been cursed.”

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Finn stood up and kicked over a chair. He was sick of this. He was so goddam sick of all of this.

 

It was the Seelie Queen. It had to be. She was threatened again. Because the Clave liked Kurt more. Everyone liked Kurt more.

 

Maybe that’s cause he’s a fucking decent person, thought Finn, angrily.

 

Burt made it clear in the car that he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Kurt started whispering to Finn in the back.

 

“I’m not scared that I’ll die from this, you know.”

 

“I am.”

 

“I mean that I know I’m not going to die from this,” hissed Kurt. “The Queen sent Sebastian to ‘deliver a message’. She wouldn’t get him involved unless she had something bigger in mind.”

 

Finn sighed internally. “Can we please not talk about this?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Kurt, seemingly taking the hint. “So, how are things with Quinn?”

 

Finn sighed externally, remembering warlock’s existence. “Complicated.”

 

“Really? How so?”

 

Finn let himself rant. “I mean, Quinn’s my girlfriend, right? And I love her, and she tells me that she loves me back, but then she’s always with Puck!”

 

Kurt gave him a look. “Are you saying that you don’t want Quinn to have male friends?”

 

“No, I’m not saying that. It’s just...they’re always like...I walked in on them baking, Kurt. And having a food fight. That’s couple stuff.”

 

Kurt nodding, understandingly. “I can see the difficulty.

 

“But then there’s Rachel. And I’m not supposed to be in love with two people, but I feel that connection with Rachel, you know? Even though we’re not very similar, I like hanging out with her, and I like myself when I’m with her. But I’m supposed to feel that with Quinn!”

 

Kurt sigh, leaning back into his seat. “Girl problems. Thank god I don’t have to deal with that.”

 

Once they’d gotten home, Finn saw Blaine walking up to their door, probably not realizing they’d been at the doctor. Finn rolled his eyes, for he still didn’t really like Blaine.

 

Kurt got out of the car first, running towards his boyfriend. Finn caught up by speed-walking, which, considering the length of his legs, was pretty easy. Once he caught up to Kurt, his little brother paused. Finn looked closer to see that he was shaking, shivering. Finn tried to steer him towards the door, to get him away from the cold, but Kurt was starting to loose control of his body.

 

Kurt’s legs stopped being able to hold him up, and his face had gone completely white. His lips were blue. He passed out, convulsing, and Finn caught him before he could hit the ground.

 

Blaine ran over, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Is he okay? What’s happening to him?”

 

“He’s cursed,” responded Finn, meekly. “The Seelie Queen cursed him.”

 

—

 

They wrapped Kurt into a blanket, watching his shaking die down as he got warmer. Blaine gently stroked Kurt’s hair, his heart heavy. This wasn’t fair. Kurt didn’t deserve this.

 

“You and I may not see eye to eye on many things,” Blaine started.

 

“That’s because you’re short and I’m tall.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “The point is, this is one thing we can agree on is that this—“ Blaine gestured to Kurt, shivering in bed. “—should not be happening.”

 

Finn nodded in agreement. “What should we do?”

 

“Kill the Seelie Queen.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened as if he was in shock. “Is that a bit...extreme?”

 

“If we don’t kill her, her stupid spell is going to kill Kurt. I’m not letting that happen.”

 

Finn nodded. “So, how do we do this?”

 

They spent the next half hour planning for their attack on the Queen. Once they’d decided what they were going to do, Finn left the room, claiming that being in the proximity of Blaine for too long made him want to “eat a horse”. Blaine didn’t really understand the context, but he appreciated the effort.

 

He got in the bed next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle. Kurt stirred under him. “What’s this about a dead queen?”

 

“Were you awake that whole time?”

 

“Mayb,” Kurt muttered into the pillow. “Can I come?”

 

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “Sweetheart, you were barely able to go to the doctor without having a seizure. You can’t go to fight an evil queen who wants to kill you.”

 

“I hate this,” sobbed Kurt, gripping Blaine’s arms. “I hate feeling this awful. I hate the fact that I’m some scared, helpless little fae who needs his boyfriend and his brother to protect him.”

 

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt. He tried to put his head on top of Kurt’s, but he was too small for that. He settled on pressing his cheek against Kurt’s chestnut hair (which had somehow remained in perfect shape). “You’re strong, Kurt. You’re literally the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’ve had to deal with so much, and now you have to deal with even more. I just don’t want you to be in danger.”

 

“I don’t want you to be in danger either, but you don’t see me forcing you to stay, do you?”

 

“It’s different,” Blaine insisted. “I’m not cursed with a crippling illness. I don’t have a queen chasing after me who wants me dead.”

 

“You have Sebastian. He’s going to kill you if he finds out we’re together,” warned Kurt.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s head again, reassuringly. “I’ll kill him first.”

 

“You said that in way too much of a casual and loving tone. Are you okay?”

 

“Perfect,” Blaine said into Kurt’s hair. He moved in closer so that he was completely pressed against Kurt’s back. Their legs were jumbled up. “Since I’m here with you.”

 

“How romantic,” responded Kurt, his voice airy and high. Blaine chuckled, then became serious again.

 

“Seriously, Kurt, coming to the Court with us is only going to make it easier for her to kill you. Please, just stay here and stay safe. Please understand. For me?”

 

Blaine could sense Kurt pouting. “Fine. You’re lucky that you’re cute when you ask sweetly.”

 

Blaine smiled against Kurt’s hair, happy he could keep his boyfriend safe.

 

—

 

As soon and Blaine and Finn left the next day, Kurt leaned over to pick up his phone from the night-table, dialing Mercedes’s (warlock) number. There was no way he was going to stay put like some pampered princess.

 

Mercedes walked through the door, kneeling down next to Kurt’s bed. “Hey, honey, are you okay?”

 

Kurt nodded pushing himself up. “I need you to make me a portal to the Seelie Court.” Mercedes was visibly taken aback.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What about the risks?”

 

“Blaine and Finn are there,” explained Kurt. “I’m not going to let them waltz over and get themselves killed for me.”

 

It took some convincing, but he eventually got Mercedes on his side. Blaine and Finn might be his brother and his boyfriend, but the warlock would always be his best friend. Leaning his hand against the wall, he managed to stumble into the portal.

 

He reached the other side, tumbling onto the ground, gripping a hand over his heart, rolling on the ground, gasping for air. Suddenly, everything was released from his body. All the pain, headaches, nausea, fever, everything was gone. He was healthy again.

 

He pushed himself up slowly, his body still slightly in shock. He leaned back against a wall, letting himself adjust to the new sensations coursing through his body. He opened his eyes to see a faerie, maybe in his late twenties, decked out in a suit of armor, staring at him in shock.

 

“You-you’re—you’re him. The Prince. The one who ran away.”

 

Kurt gave him a confused look. “I did what?”

 

“You ran away. That’s what the Queen announced to us. That’s what the children learn in school.”

 

“I was an eight year old boy, perfectly content living in a heavily guarded castle in a heavily guarded kingdom, and she told you all I ran away?”

 

The guard nodded.

 

“And you believed her?”

 

He guard nodded.

 

“I have never been as disappointed in a species as I am right now. And that’s really saying something because I live with Shadowhunters.”

 

The guard reddened profusely. “The Queen gave the entire kingdom explicit orders to bring you to her if we ever found you,” he said, grabbing Kurt by the wrist. Kurt panicked, pulling away his arm.

 

“No!” he shouted, backing up against the wall. “Please, you can’t let her know I’m here. You have to let me sneak in. She’s going to kill me.”

 

The guard gave him a quizzical look. “She wouldn’t do that! She’s our Queen! She’s been searching to bring you back because she loves you!”

 

Hahahahaha, that’s a funny joke, Kurt thought to himself.

 

“You believe her? The same Queen who forced you into a war with Shadowhunters?”

 

The guard hung his head down in shame. “The Queen rules over me. If I don’t do what she says, my twins die.” The guard’s voice broke. “Their mother died in the war. They’re only six. They’re all I have left.”

 

Kurt felt a heavy pain in his heart. He let the Seelie Queen manipulate and enslave her people. He had to right this wrong.

 

He took the guard by the shoulders. “The Queen needs to be stopped. I understand that you’re scared, but you have to trust me. I’m not going to let her hurt your kids.”

 

The guard sighed tearily. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Kurt paused to think. “I need you to take me to the Queen. I need you to tell her I request an audience. Then I need you to let in any Shadowhunters and werewolves who may come.”

 

The guard gave him an odd look.

 

“Preferably tall werewolves that tend to mess up often but truly mean well. And Shadowhunters that are hobbits with hair that’s practically glued to their head.” The guard seemed to decide just to go with it.

 

Kurt walked with him into a bedroom. Looking around, it seemed vaguely familiar. He looked at the bed, where the Seelie Queen was sitting, and remembered the last time he’d sat there, coming so close to death.

 

“The Prince has requested an audience,” the guard told the Queen, stiff as a board. The Queen smiled at him, displaying a set of perfect white teeth.

 

“Excused,” she simply stared. “Sit,” she commanded Kurt once the guard had left.

 

“I’d prefer to stay standing,” replied Kurt. The Queen’s smile hardened.

 

“Sit,” she repeated, nodded her head towards a chair opposite to her. Not feeling a need to fight, Kurt sat in the chair. He watched as the Seelie Queen took out a knife in the flash of an eye, quickly throwing it so it hit the wall, and inch away from Kurt’s face. “Good aim, right?” she said, sugary sweet. “So, here’s what’s going to happen. Your Shadowhunter is going to come in. When he does, you will not speak. You will only reply to everything that he asks you directly with ‘I love you’. If not, a knife just like that is going to end up somewhere more between his eyes. Nod once so I can see you understand me.”

 

Feeling fear hit him heavy in his heart, Kurt nodded quickly.

 

“Good,” said the Queen, breaking into a brilliant grin. “I’m going to have fun with you, little nephew.”

 

—

 

It took Blaine and Finn a little while to figure out a way to actually get to the Seelie Court before realizing that they could just ask Rachel to make a portal for them.

 

Once they’d gotten in, they tried to sneak across to the Court, Blaine preparing his bow and arrow. Before they could reach, a rope shot out and wrapped around Finn, yanking him and pinning him against a tree.

 

Finn looked past Blaine to see a relatively tall faerie with dark, hickory hair and eyes that seemed almost black. His face was twisted into a weasel-like smile.

 

“Sebastian,” hissed Blaine. Sebastian’s eyes brighten.

 

“Blaine Anderson! Lovely to see you. The Queen would like to speak to you.”

 

“Tell your Queen she can go fuck a pineapple,” snapped Blaine. Sebastian chuckled.

 

“This is in your best interest,” Sebastian insisted. “Whether you come with me or not could have a direct correlation as to whether the Queen cures Kurt or not. You like Kurt, don’t you?”

 

Finn could see Blaine’s hands clench into fists. “I love Kurt. And he loves me. You wouldn’t know what love was if it bit you on the ass.”

 

“I was given Kurt before he was even born,” responded Sebastian, his smile growing wider. “You’re just a toy that I let him have for the time being until he gets bored enough by you to come back to me”

 

Finn watched as Blaine grabbed Sebastian by his fancy coat, slamming him onto the ground. He grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair, using it to pin him to the ground.

 

“You’re only saying all these things about me cause you know that no matter how hard you try to force it on him, he will never love you back”

 

That seemed to be too much Sebastian to take. He shoved Blaine off of him, kneeling on his chest and slamming his fist against his face, over and over. Both Blaine’s face and Sebastian’s fist were covered in blood. Finn heard a loud crack and heard Blaine let out a horrible cry of pain.

 

“I don’t need to make him love me,” Sebastian teased. “I get him anyway. He’s mine, and I swear to you, even if he never loves me, I will get to know every inch of him better than you ever did”

 

Finn felt a surge of rage go through him just as Blaine flipped himself and Sebastian over, violently grabbing his neck.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” growled Blaine. “I swear to fucking god, I’ll make you regret saying that.”

 

Sebastian gasped for breath, but Blaine was unmerciful. Rage burning in his eyes, he clutched Sebastian’s neck tighter and tighter until Sebastian’s body went limp.

 

The fire seemed to die down in Blaine’s eyes. He stepped off of Sebastian, backing away.

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “Holy shit, holy fucking shit. Oh my god. I just killed a man.”

 

“Blaine?” said Finn. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve never killed. I-I—“

 

Blaine doubled over and emptied out the contents of his stomach. He sat there gagging, until he seemed to have thought of Finn. He rushed over to help get the ropes off.

 

He’d only managed to loosen them when Finn insisted he go. “Sebastian said going to the Seelie Queen would save Kurt. You have to get there in time. I can get out.”

 

Blaine nodded, instantly running as fast as he can in the other direction. Finn pulled the ropes off as fast as he could, only hoping that Blaine could protect his little brother.

 

—

 

His heart pounding in his chest, Blaine ran as fast as he could, trying to push the fight to the back of his mind. He couldn’t let anything distract him from reaching the Seelie Queen, making sure Kurt would be safe.

 

Sebastian’s lifeless face pushed itself to the front of Blaine’s mind, his neck purple and black with bruises. Blaine tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He looked up to see a relatively young faerie dressed as a knight.

 

“Y-you,” said the faerie, pointing. “You’re the Shadowhunter boy. The one with the helmet hair.”

 

Blaine tilted his head. “Thank you?”

 

“I’m supposed to bring you in,” the guard told him, nervously. “Or let you pass. Something like that.” The guard seemed to sense Blaine’s confusion. “They’re at the end of the hallway. There’s a large oak door.”

 

Blaine wasn’t sure who “they” was supposed to be, but he took the guard’s directions, since he had no idea where he was supposed to actually go. He ran as fast as his feet could bring him, reaching the oak door. He pushed it open and ran inside.

 

He saw the Queen first. She was sculpted perfectly, sitting up properly with a disgusting smirk on her face. Despite how lovely she was, Blaine considered her quite ugly.

 

Blaine turned his head to look at the other person in the room. He took in the coiffed chestnut hair, the soft pale skin, and the striking blue eyes that refused to look at him.

 

“Well, well, well,” the Queen said in a song-song voice. “It looks like we have a guest, darling.”

 

Kurt’s gaze didn’t move. Blaine felt something painful shift in his heart.

 

“Well, don’t be rude, darling, stand up and greet him,” the Queen continued. “The poor Shadowhunter must be in a bit of a shock. After, the sweet, innocent faerie he thought was the love of his life was supposed to be home. Sick in bed. Instead, he’s here, somehow miraculously cured.”

 

Blaine’s insides were crushed. He gasped for more and more air, but he couldn’t seem to find it. Kurt finally turned to look at him, tears glimmering in his eyes.

 

“Tell me she’s lying,” begged Blaine. “Tell me she’s making this up. Tell me she’s just trying to trick me.”

 

“I love you,” whispered Kurt, his voice barely audible.

 

Blaine watched as another flow of tears went down Kurt’s cheeks. How dare he, thought Blaine. How dare he be the heartbroken one.

 

“I knew it,” he hissed, anger filling his veins. “I know it the moment I met you. All you were going to do his hurt me.”

 

Blaine could hear the Queen snicker in the background. He ignored her.

 

“You’re a liar,” he growled. “You were a manipulative fae all along.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt pleaded, his voice cracking. “I love you.”

 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Blaine exploded, shoving him to the ground. “HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT THAT TO ME!”

 

Kurt scrambled to his knees, but didn’t seem to be able to find the strength to stand up. Blaine couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t, believe, after all this, he’d been right the whole time.

 

Kurt betrayed me, thought Blaine. Kurt betrayed me, Kurt betrayed me, Kurt betrayed me.

 

The mantra kept playing in his head as he grabbed one of his arrows, connecting it to his bow so that he had it pointing directly at Kurt.

 

“All faeries are evil,” Blaine said, going back to his old beliefs. “And you’re the worst of all of them.”

 

He aimed towards his ex-lover’s stomach, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

“Fuck you, Kurt.”

 

He released the bow.

 

Kurt’s inhale was filled with pain. Blood seeped through his shirt. He fell to his side, lying on the ground, sweat dripping down his face.

 

The Queen started laughing hysterically. Blaine turned sharply towards her, his eyes burning with tears. She seemed to find something unbelievably entertaining. Blaine felt a strange sense of dread filling his stomach. The Queen finally stopped laughing long enough to utter three words.

 

“Faerie’s cannot lie.”

 

Blaine’s head spun. The wind knocked out of him. His heart screamed in pain. Suddenly, he understood enough.

 

“I didn’t need to kill my nephew,” the Queen told him. “I just needed to get an idiot Shadowhunter to do it for me.”

 

Feeling his heart fracture into a million pieces, Blaine rushed to kneel by Kurt’s side. He grabbed Kurt’s shoulders, tears running uncontrollably down his face.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “Sweetheart, I’m so, so sorry. Please, please come back to me.”

 

Kurt’s breathing was heavy, but his eyes were forgiving. He took Blaine’s hand. “Meant it,” he breathed. “Meant what I said. Lo...lo..”

 

“I know, I know,” soothed Blaine, trying not to show Kurt how utterly heartbroken he felt. “I love you so much. I love you more then you could ever possibly know. Please, Kurt, I’m gonna get you home. You can’t die. I need you not to die.” His words came out more and more hysterical as he sobbed harder and harder, trying to find breath. “Stay with me. Please.”

 

Kurt’s fingers lightly squeezed Blaine’s hand, and he leaned closer to the Shadowhunter. “Better you than her.”

 

Before Blaine could let that sentence hurt him even more, he heard a crash, and looked up to see a wolf knocking the Queen to the ground.

 

—

 

Kurt’s head was spinning. His stomach had been nearly ripped open. Blood was spilling everywhere. Every fiber of his being roared in pain.

 

Oddly, he felt fine. Blaine was next to him, holding him in his final moments. Blaine still loved him. He still loved Blaine. He couldn’t be happier.

 

Someone was screaming. A woman... maybe the Queen? Why would she be screaming? Kurt looked over to see blood. A lot of blood, but the blood wasn’t his blood. It belonged to someone else. It belonged to the torn up body next to it.

 

A wolf came into his view. An angry wolf. Was the wolf going to kill him? No, the wolf seemed to like him. The wolf was angry at someone else.

 

Why did the wolf like him? Did he know any wolves?

 

A wolf. He knew a wolf. His brother. His big brother who was actually younger than him and was one of the best people Kurt would ever know. His brother was there, suddenly, and he was yelling. Yelling at Blaine.

 

Why would he yell at my Shadowhunter? thought Kurt, dizzily. What did my sweet, sweet Shadowhunter do?

 

There was a lot of yelling, and it was giving Kurt a headache. There were a lot of tears too. That was sad. He didn’t like when people he loved cried.

 

Then his brother was pushing Blaine, and Blaine was pushing back, defensively, and Kurt didn’t want anyone to get hurt, so he tried to grab Finn’s leg, but he couldn’t reach it, which made him even more sad because he couldn’t do anything right, but then Finn leaned down and took his hand, which seemed to mean Finn stopped, so he was happy again, but then Finn was crying, so he was sad again.

 

It was all very complicated.

 

Then his brother was lifting him up and holding him, and they were talking about healing. Who needed to be healed?

 

He looked down at the bloody mess that was his stomach. Right. Himself.

 

Darkness spilled into his vision, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a mohawk. This confused him until he looked at the rest of the face to see Puck, who seemed angry. He saw a Latina vampire behind him. Santana, his mind supplied. There was a petite brunette behind her, and he was handed over to her.

 

He turned around to see Blaine, who was being held back by a tall Asian vampire—Mike—and a blond boy with a trouty mouth who’s name Kurt couldn’t remember.

 

Kurt silently cursed Trouty Mouth. Why couldn’t Blaine come near him? Why was Blaine crying so much?

 

He looked up at the brunette. Her hands radiated a blue glow, and she put them on Kurt’s chest.

 

Pain overwhelmed him. He screamed and blacked out.

 

—

 

“I can’t believe he only recognizes me by my mohawk,” said Puck, referring to Kurt’s delusional rantings.

 

“I can’t believe he didn’t remember who I was,” whined Rachel.

 

“I can’t believe he called me Trouty Mouth when he couldn’t remember who I was,” complained Sam.

 

“I can’t believe my boyfriend doesn’t remember that I accidentally shot him in the stomach a half hour ago,” Blaine commented with dry humor. Everyone turned to him with a deadpan look. “Too soon? Okay, I’ll just leave.”

 

Finn watched Blaine leave the room, almost begging himself to feel some kind of resentment or hatred. He wanted to hate him so badly. He wanted to hate the boy who almost killed his brother, but he knew in his heart that it wasn’t his fault. Not really. Besides, Blaine seemed to already hate himself enough for it.

 

Mostly everyone left the room. Only he and Rachel stayed behind, Rachel still concentrating some of her power into giving Kurt strength. A trickle of sweat ran down her forehead.

 

“That must be pretty tiring,” commented Finn, awkwardly.

 

Rachel looked up at him, managing a grin. “That’s not what most people say when they see it.”

 

“What do most people say when they see it?” asked Finn, sliding down into a chair.

 

“Either, ‘Oh my god, that’s so cool! What else can you do with that? Can you make me immortal?’ or ‘You’re such a freak’.”

 

Finn shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. “Why is that a bad thing?”

 

Rachel looked at him indignantly. “Are you kidding me? No one wants to be a freak! If I was a freak, they wouldn’t accept me on broadway!”

 

“Isn’t broadway part of the mundane world? Why would they judge you for something they don’t even know in the mundane world?”

 

Rachel gave Finn a shocked look, as if this hadn’t occurred to her before. Finn smiled. Rachel always made him feel smart.

 

He looked down at Kurt’s unconscious figure. “He’s going to live, right?”

 

Rachel nodded, a proud look on her face. “Yep, soon he’ll wake up, good as new.”

 

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Grilled Chesus.”

 

Rachel laughed. “Are you ever going to let that one go?”

 

“Rachel, I swear to you, it looked exactly like Jesus, he spoke to me in a sandwich, you can’t make this shit up.”

 

“Is that why you ate the sandwich later?”

 

“Look, it was a really good sandwich, I’m willing to give up my religion for food.” Finn frowned. “Quinn would hate it when I joked about this kind of stuff. She looked like she was going to slap me when I told her about Grilled Chesus.”

 

Rachel shrugged, then paused, as if processing Finn’s words. “Would hate it?”

 

Finn thought back on his own words. “Oh, yeah. We broke up.”

 

Rachel’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

 

Finn thought about it. He really was okay. He saw this coming for a while now, it was almost relieving for it to be over with.

 

“Yeah,” he told her. “I’m good.”

 

Rachel smiled softly at him. Rachel really was beautiful. She had her perfect cheekbones, her gorgeous brown eyes, her soft hair, even her perfect nose.

 

“Besides, I like someone else.”

 

Before Rachel could respond, Kurt began violently coughing, opening his eyes and trying to sit up. Finn jumped up from his chair, rushing to his brother’s side.

 

Kurt sat up, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Just get your shit together and become a couple already.”

 

—

 

Blaine’s pulse was rushing, his heart about to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t think of anything more important to him in the world than this. He needed to get this right, he needed to set everything right.

 

Kurt was laying on the leather couch, smiling up at Blaine with that precious, soft smile of his.

 

“Hey,” said Kurt.

 

Blaine opened his mouth, but no words could come out. This was so much harder than he’d ever imagined, seeing Kurt alive after everything he’d done.

 

Still, it beat the alternative.

 

He made his way to the couch, intending to pull Kurt into the longest hug known to mankind. By the time he made it to the couch, his emotions overtook him, and he collapsed, sobbing.

 

He felt Kurt’s arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into the fae’s chest, rubbing his back.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s all okay,” Kurt told him. “I’m here. I’m alive.”

 

Blaine managed to even out his breathing, looking deep into Kurt’s angelic blue eyes. “No thanks to me.”

 

“Yes, actually, thanks to you. You and Finn got me to Rachel in time.”

 

“We wouldn’t have had to if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“You wouldn’t have had to if it wasn’t for the Seelie Queen,” corrected Kurt. “She manipulated you. She would’ve done the same to Finn or Rachel or Mercedes or even Puck if they were the one to come.”

 

“But I shouldn’t have fallen for it,” insisted Blaine, tears threatening to burst through his eyes again. “I should’ve believed you, trusted you.” He felt a few hot tears slide down his face. “Seeing you, gasping in pain, covered in blood, knowing that I did it? I’ve never been more heartbroken in my life. I love you.”

 

“I remember,” Kurt told him. “You already told me that. I wouldn’t forget that moment for the world.”

 

“Why?” asked Blaine. “It was awful.”

 

“It was amazing,” Kurt told him. “Because we won. She threw every trick, every con she had up her sleeve, but in the end, we won. She’s dead and we’re not. Do you know why? Because she only had herself to fight for.”

 

Blaine let a ghost of a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled his fae close. “I really do love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Kurt told him, tears evident in his voice. They would be okay.

 

—

 

Kurt didn’t think his senior graduation day could get any more emotionally draining until it did.

 

Despite coming down with a horrible sickness and being lethally shot, Kurt still managed to graduate from his senior year with flying colors. He, his dad, Carole, Finn, and Blaine were out to dinner, celebrating, when a blonde woman dressed in, inexplicably, a track suit, walked over and simply sat down at the table with them.

 

“Porcelain,” she simply said, addressing Kurt. “Frankenteen,” she continued. “Baboon Heart.” This one was to Burt. “Bobcut.” She turned her head from Carole to Blaine, frowning, as if not sure what to call him. “Other Gay.”

 

“Sue Sylvester,” replied Kurt, feeling himself grin. “To what do we owe this honor?”

 

“Let me cut right to the chase. You may want to relax for this, Baboon Heart, it might send your stress levels through the roof.”

 

Burt frowned but rolled his eyes, as if he were used to this. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, as he’d never met Sue before.

 

“As you very well know, the faeries have been without leader for the past few months.” Kurt nodded. “Well, an election has been organized, and they chose you.”

 

Kurt choked on air. His head was spinning, his heart filling with...dread? Excitement? Joy? He couldn’t tell. It was all...so much.

 

Before he could fully process the news, he felt Blaine’s arms wrap around him. “Holy shit, Kurt, this is amazing, you’re gonna be the Seelie King! We can live together in the—“

 

“No,” interrupted Sue. “That’s the catch. Due to their recent treatment, the faeries are refusing to let Shadowhunters into their kingdom. That includes Young Burt Reynolds here.”

 

Kurt felt his stomach drop. Blaine was gripping on to his fingers. That wasn’t right! He and Blaine were supposed to spend their lives together.

 

Although...now that he was thinking about it, how were they supposed to do that? One of them was a Shadowhunter. One of them was a faerie. Kurt was immortal. Blaine wasn’t. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

 

Blaine didn’t seem to think so. “No fucking way,” he snapped. “I’m going to live with him. They can’t stop me.”

 

“Actually, they can,” Sue informed him. “They set up a bargain. Kurt becomes their King if he agrees to ban Shadowhunters. The only way that could change is if he found a way to convince them otherwise.”

 

Kurt could see Blaine’s face go red. “Can Blaine and I speak privately?”

 

Everyone around the table nodded their heads. Kurt lead Blaine outside by the hand.

 

“They can’t do this,” repeated Blaine. “It’s not fair. It’s so fucking unfair.”

 

“Listen Blaine, I can decline—“

 

“No. No you can’t,” said Blaine, laughing bitterly. “You have to take this. They need you, you need them.”

 

“I need you,” Kurt told him. “If not for forever, then maybe just for as long as I—“

 

“Wait, what do you mean not forever?” questioned Blaine.

 

“Blaine. I’m immortal. You’re not.”

 

Blaine looked crushed. “I’m so fucking dumb.”

 

“No, Blaine, you’re not—“

 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, I shouldn’t have done this to you,” Blaine said, tears pricking out from his eyes. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

 

“Look, Blaine, let us just enjoy the time we do have—“

 

Blaine shook his head. “No. You don’t understand the pain of watching your soulmate die, Kurt. I can never let you got through what I went through.”

 

Kurt heart ached. “So, is this it?” he asked, tears leaking down his cheeks. “You’re leaving? It’s over?”

 

“Yeah,” breathed Blaine. “I guess it is.”

 

Kurt felt himself being pulled into Blaine’s arms, who gently pressed his lips against Kurt. Kurt kissed him back, trying to hold on to this feeling before it slipped away.

 

Blaine pulled away all too soon, stroking his thumb across Kurt’s cheekbone. “I will love you. Every second of every day. I’m never going to stop.”

 

“Me neither,” sobbed Kurt, clutching Blaine’s hand. “Blaine, please don’t do this.”

 

Eyes filled with tears, Blaine stepped away from Kurt, running into the darkness.

 

—

 

Finn nervously sat among faeries, who were eyeing him suspiciously. Werewolves and faeries didn’t quite mix, but the faeries understood that Finn was Kurt’s brother.

 

Why Blaine wasn’t allowed to come was beyond him. Why Blaine broke up with Kurt was a total mystery to him.

 

Finn watched his little brother step out onto a large porch, dressed in what Finn thought had to be his best outfit yet (though he knew Kurt would probably find a way to top himself).

 

“Hello, I am Kurt Hummel,” Kurt began, slightly awkward. “Which...you know already. I am your new...Seelie King, I suppose.”

 

Kurt seemed to gain some confidence. “The Seelie Queen was a tyrant. She wanted complete power over everything you did, and she cost many lives in the process. I wouldn’t want that type of leader. I’m going to try, to the best of my ability, not to be that kind of leader. Because of this, as much as it pains me for personal reasons, I can not deny your request to ban all Shadowhunters in exchange for me becoming your King.”

 

This was met with deafening applause. Finn tried to clap as well, but he wasn’t quite sure that he should. It seemed like Kurt didn’t want him to.

 

“However, while this decision is ultimately up to you, I do want to say a few words that I hope might convince you of some things,” Kurt continued. “The Shadowhunters were awful to as. Are being awful to us. This is undoubtedly true. If we look at Shadowhunters, we see the Clave. The Clave with their ‘the law is the law’ system who are too blind to understand how they hurt us. That’s what we see.”

 

The faeries were watching Kurt intensely, as if waiting for the point. Finn felt some nerves bubble in his stomach.

 

“However, what is it that they see? If we see the Clave, wouldn’t they see the Seelie Queen? They see evil, corruption, and manipulation. That’s why they chose to ban us. We see abuse and cruelty. That’s why we chose to ban them. But if we do exactly what they do, how does that make us any better?”

 

Finn wished Rachel was with him. Rachel would be able to analyze the faeries’ reactions much better than he could.

 

“It doesn’t, does it? No species is any better than the other. If you step off of the world to look at us as a whole, it’s just a large population of living beings. Shadowhunters, faeries, and mundanes alike. The truth is, we are not superior. Nobody can legitimately say ‘we’re allowed to hurt them because they hurt us’. All it is is causing pain. Once you hit a bully that hit you, all they do is hit back harder. It’s a vicious cycle that can only lead to more pain, death, and destruction. I don’t want to live in that world. I don’t want to get married in that world. If I were blessed enough to have children, I wouldn’t want them to have to grow up in that world.”

 

Some faeries seemed angry. Some faeries seemed thoughtful. Finn just felt proud.

 

“Once again, the final vote is entirely up to you,” repeated Kurt. “But, please, don’t act on your irrational anger. Thank you.”

 

There was thunderous applause in Finn’s ear again. He covered his ears, then tried to clap while covering his ears, realizing it wasn’t very possible.

 

Whatever, he thought, beginning to clap. I’ll just go deaf.

 

He ran up to Kurt when he’d returned back home and gave him a You’re-my-little-brother-and-I-love-you-and-I’m-so-proud-of-you-not-that-I’d-ever-actually-tell-you-out-loud hug. Kurt yelped in surprise, then hugged Finn right back, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his shoulder.

 

“Do you think it worked?” asked Kurt. “Do you think they’ll do it?”

 

Finn nodded. “Definitely. That was like, the best speech. Of all time.”

 

Kurt smiled. “Thank you, Finn.”

 

Finn eventually pulled away from the hug. He spotted a figure in the doorway and clenched his fists. Anger filled his veins.

 

“Hey,” the figure said, waving nervously. “Can I come in?”

 

Kurt turned around to look at him as well, his face falling into a gasp. “Blaine.”

 

—

 

Blaine’s vision of Kurt was immediately blocked by Finn’s large figure, barreling towards him. “You stay the fuck away from him.”

 

“Finn,” said Blaine, begging him to understand.

 

“No,” snapped Finn. “You don’t get another chance. You’ve had too many. Don’t fucking come ba—“

 

Kurt hand was suddenly on Finn’s arm. “Finn, let him speak.”

 

Finn seem relatively annoyed, but he walked out of the room. There was silence for a few moments. Blaine just looked at him. Dressed in his silver blazer, his hair done to perfection, he looked more beautiful than ever.

 

But that wasn’t because he was pretty, nor because he was well dressed. It was because Blaine had never met anyone with a bigger heart and had never been prouder of anyone in his life.

 

“Well?” said Kurt, loosing patience. “You clearly came here to tell me something, so what is it?”

 

Blaine sighed, trying to properly formulate his words. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I believed I was doing the right thing, I really did. I just didn’t want you to be hurt.”

 

“I did get hurt.”

 

“I know, I know, I see that now,” Blaine rambled, rubbing his eyes. “And I know you won’t really care, but I...I...I got Quinn to...I got her to turn me immortal.”

 

Kurt’s eyes turned wide. “That’s possible?”

 

“With some dark, illegal, black magic,” Blaine informed him. “Because I don’t want you to ever be alone.”

 

Kurt’s eyes were filling with tears. Blaine stepped forward and wiped them away. “Because I needed to make up all of my mistakes. Because I want to live for as long as possible with you by my side. Because I love you. Do you accept my apology?”

 

Kurt laughed, throwing his arms around Blaine. “Yes. Yes I do, you dingus.”

 

Blaine laughed, joy growing in his chest, has he tightly held on to Kurt.

 

“Wait, wait,” interrupted Kurt. “We don’t know how the faeries voted yet. We don’t know if you can—“

 

“Yes we do,” said Sue, walking into the room. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at her.

 

“Where—“

 

“Doesn’t matter, Porcelain. What matters is that you appear to be an exemplary public speaker, and the faeries have voted not to be racist punks. Right, now that I’ve informed you of that, I’m going to leave so that I don’t interrupt your inevitable PDA.”

 

Blaine barely heard her walk away as he threw his arms back around Kurt’s shoulders, holding the back of his head and pressing their lips together. Kurt’s arms went around his waist as he kissed back.

 

Finally, he truly felt happy.


End file.
